endeavour
by nabmiles
Summary: "Ibu, kenapa tangan ibu bercahaya?" #FantasyChallenge


Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton, _related companies_. Ditulis untuk **#FantasyChallenge: Above the Universe** by devsky, dengan prompt **The Witch/The Magician**. Hati-hati: prompt bisa jadi tidak sesuai.

* * *

_"Ibu, kenapa tangan ibu bercahaya?"_

_"Ibu, kenapa orang itu berterimakasih? Apa yang ibu lakukan pada mereka?"_

_"Ibu, kenapa mereka bicara sendiri?"_

_"Ibu, kenapa orang-orang tak pernah mendatangi rumah kita?"_

_._

_"… Ibu, kenapa kita pergi dari rumah—?"_

* * *

**endeavour**

_a _Vocaloid _fanfiction by _nabmiles. _No profit taken._

* * *

Hari-hari Luka diawali dengan terbangun di tempat tidur. Keping biru langit mengerjap kena hambur keemasan menyusupi tirai jendela. Gadis itu mengucek mata yang sayu akan kantuk, sebelum beringsut kala mendengar aktivitas dapur. Menyibak selimut, kaki-kaki kecilnya melewati pintu kamar, mengambil arah ke tempat ibunya berada. Langkah berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Ah, pagi, Luka," Mizki tersenyum, menoleh dari balik bahu. Tangan-tangan sigap mengatur tungku. "Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Pagi," Luka melompati undakan kecil, menghampiri ibunya, memeluk leher yang merendah. "Nyenyak."

Anak perempuan berumur enam tahun itu akan berjongkok di samping Mizki, mengamati api menjilati kayu, mengubah jadi abu dan percik-percik oranye. Lipat tangan bertumpu pada dua lutut dipakai dagu. Sekali dua kali jemari mungil ikut menggeser bilah kayu, sembari melahap cerita yang dilontarkan Mizki sebagai awal pagi.

Derak tutup panci menandakan matang, Luka gesit mengambil serbet dan mengangkatnya, ucap hati-hati Mizki dijawab angguk kepala. Panci panas bertemu alas sebelum permukaan meja. Ia buka tutupnya, gumpal uap panas membubungi muka. Luka mengibas-ngibas tangan, lompat dari kursi, mengambil piring untuk Mizki dan dia. Berikutnya adalah denting sendok mengadu piring diserta dialog sepasang ibu dan anak perempuan. Ayah bergabung untuk sarapan bersama.

Luka menjalani hari berbekal rutinitas biasa. Membasuh diri, berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa, bertemu teman-teman, jam belajar dengan Mizki, menyambut petang di tepian sungai bersama kawan-kawan. Hari-harinya yang sederhana. Ketika ia sampai di rumah, ayah sudah pulang bekerja. Luka menunggu malam, dijemput lelap akan dongeng ayah.

Luka pikir, hidupnya lengkap. Ada ibu, ayah, dan dirinya.

.

Mereka mengunjungi rumah nenek di satu hari nan cerah. Luka pergi bermain bersama kawan-kawan sebaya.

Dari balik bahu, ia melihat Mizki bicara begitu serius dengan nenek Ann.

.

Mereka pindah. Mizki menarik tangannya tanpa menjelaskan kenapa mereka harus pergi dari desa damai yang telah ditinggali sekian tahun. Luka hanya bisa menurut, menarik tas berisi barang-barang penting miliknya, meninggalkan banyak atribut dan kenangan.

Desa baru itu adalah desa bekas perang. Luka melihat atap-atap rumah rusak.

Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah kayu kecil.

[ _"… Ibu, kenapa kita pergi dari rumah—?"_ ]

"Ayah mana?"

Tiba-tiba ayah muncul dari dapur. Luka membatal tanya.

.

Satu kali berjalan-jalan dengan Mizki, seorang penduduk menyapa. Luka memperhatikan ibunya dan orang itu bicara. Mizki menangkupkan tangan pada tangkup telapak penduduk tersebut, dan Luka melihat ada pendar biru pucat melingkupi. Luka terpana. Seperginya penduduk itu, ia menarik-narik kain rok Mizki. "Ibu, kenapa tangan ibu bercahaya?"

Hanya ada senyum kecil berikut usap pada kepala sebagai jawaban.

.

Luka hampir melupakan pertanyaan tentang pendar biru pucat sampai mereka berjalan-jalan sekitar desa lagi. Seorang perempuan tua kali ini, mendatangi Mizki. Luka memperhatikan percakapan yang tak dapat ditangkap benar oleh telinganya.

Lalu, Mizki menangkup telapak tangan perempuan tua itu. Pendar cahaya biru pucat. Luka mengerjap. Sepeninggal sang perempuan tua, ia menarik-narik kain rok Mizki. "Ibu, kenapa tangan ibu bercahaya?"

Mizki hanya tersenyum. Samar. Diajaknya Luka kembali berjalan. Luka sempat mengejar-ngejar, namun menyerah akan ibu yang diam saja.

Hari itu, ada tiga orang yang Mizki hadapi dengan pendar biru pucat. Luka bertanya-tanya.

.

Esoknya lima. Esoknya enam. Semakin bertambah di tiap hari, hingga Mizki berhenti mengajaknya berjalan-jalan rutin.

.

"Ayah, ibu ke mana?"

"Ibumu sedang keluar sebentar."

Selama seminggu, entah sampai kapan, Mizki selalu pergi kala sore terbit.

.

Dua minggu berlalu, Mizki mengajak Luka pergi ke pasar kecil di tepi desa dekat sungai besar. Luka mengangguk antusias, secepat kilat menukar piyama dan menyusul Mizki ke teras.

Langkahnya berhenti di ambang ruang tamu. Ia melihat Mizki berbicara dengan seorang penduduk. Luka mengintip. Pendar biru pucat lagi. Orang itu pergi dengan senyum bahagia, dan Luka penasaran mengapa. Selama ini selalu begitu, orang yang menemui Mizki selalu begitu, Luka kerap mengawasi dari jendela kamar, ia melihat Mizki bicara, bicara, menangkup telapak tangan, pendar biru pucat, lalu senyum bahagia.

(Penasaran di benak membuatnya kerap mengamati apa yang Mizki lakukan di luar. Walau ia hanya bisa memperhatikan hingga sejangkauan jendela, saat punggung Mizki belum hilang ditelan sekitar.)

Mizki diam sejenak di ambang, menatap kepergian orang itu, berbalik, mata membesar melihat Luka.

"Ibu, kenapa orang itu berterimakasih? Apa yang ibu beri ke mereka?"

Mizki tersenyum. "Luka, ke pasarnya besok saja, ya?"

.

"Ibu mau ke mana?"

"Menengok keadaan."

Hal _penting_, katanya.

"Kenapa ibu selalu pergi sendirian ke luar rumah?"

( Luka berbicara di depan pintu yang tertutup. )

.

Luka mengecek seluruh ruang-ruang rumah. Ia tidak menjumpai ayah.

.

"Aku mau ikut ibu. Bosan di rumah melulu."

Tapi Mizki selalu melarangnya keluar rumah. Menyuruhnya bermain dengan ayah saja.

Luka menoleh ke belakang, berlari ke dapur. Ia jumpai ayah sedang memasak.

.

"Ayah, kenapa ibu pergi terus?"

Ayah tidak menjawab.

.

Ibu tidak pernah mengajaknya lagi ke pasar; apa janji itu dilupakan?

.

Umur Luka telah menginjak sepuluh tahun, dengan tiga tahun ia habiskan dalam rumah, hanya berteman buku-buku pemberian Mizki dan ayah.

(Dari balik pintu, Mizki memandangi punggung Luka sarat pedih. Air mata mengguliri pipi. Ucap maaf serupa bisikan tak sampai.)

.

"Ibu sakit," Luka meraba kening Mizki. Hangat. Gadis kecil itu gegas menggelar selimut menutupi tubuh sang ibu. "Aku ambilkan kompres dan bubur. Setelah itu ibu bisa tidur."

Namun, sore harinya, Mizki memaksa pergi. Luka khawatir—ada apa dengan ibu? Hal sepenting apa yang menunggunya di luar hingga nekad pergi, bahkan saat kondisinya tidak sehat?

Luka memutuskan mengikuti Mizki. Ia mengenakan _chaperon_—jubah yang dijahit dengan tudung—putih yang tersimpan di lemari terbawah Mizki, keluar dari jendela kamar—karena pintu rumah selalu dikunci, menjaga jarak di belakang ibu. Dan hal yang ia lihat sungguh tidak terduga.

Luka melihat banyak orang sepanjang jalan. Yang mengagetkan adalah—hampir semua dari mereka tengah _berbicara sendiri. _Bercakap-cakap, tertawa, berangkulan, duduk berhadapan di teras, riuh bergurau _sendirian_.

_Kenapa?_

Tapi, tidak. Mereka seolah melakukannya dengan seseorang … seseorang di hadapan mereka, seorang … seorang yang _imajiner_.

Luka melihat seorang nenek menyusuri setapak sambil bicara dengan seorang di sampingnya; padahal ia berjalan sendirian. Luka melihat seorang anak bermain sepakbola dengan sekelompok temannya—rupa cerah bersemangat; padahal dia bermain sendirian, menggapai bola seorang diri, mencetak gol sendiri, menghalangi gawang sendirian. Luka melihat seorang ibu berdendang menggendong bayinya, padahal di gendongan tak tampak apa-apa. Luka melihat seorang penjaga toko kecil tertawa melayani pembeli, mengambilkan bahan makanan untuk sang pembeli; padahal tak ada siapapun di depan toko. Luka melihat seorang bapak duduk santai menikmati sore dengan anaknya, dua cangkir teh menemani; padahal tak ada anak remaja di kursi yang satu. Luka melihat seorang pemudi bercanda dengan kekasihnya; padahal bunga di tangannya tak diterima siapa-siapa.

Luka terhenyak. Ada apa dengan desa ini? Mengabaikan Mizki yang telah jauh, Luka berbalik arah, menyusuri jalan demi jalan, dan menemukan kejanggalan yang sama.

[ Di mana-mana. ]

_Apa ada hubungannya dengan ibu?_

.

"Apa yang ibu perbuat?"

Mizki menoleh.

"Kenapa orang-orang … berhalusinasi?"

Mizki tertegun. Ia raih bahu Luka, memeluknya, tangisnya pecah.

_"Maafkan ibu, Luka …"_

.

Megurine Mizki adalah seorang berkemampuan supernatural. Ia dapat membuat ilusi akan orang yang _telah mati_. Dan itulah yang dilakukannya pada penduduk desa ini, pada penduduk desa yang mendatanginya, pada asa-asa yang putus karena seorang yang dekat dengan mereka mati di medan perang di perbatasan nun jauh sana.

Ia melakukannya setelah titah dari sang ibu turun. Kala berkunjung ke rumah ibu Mizki—nenek Luka—, Ann, Ann berkata sudah waktunya melaksanakan tugas turun-temurun itu. Tugas yang telah ditinggalkan Ann bertahun-tahun lalu karena kekuatannya habis.

Kekuatan itu merupakan kutukan, kata Ann. Leluhur mereka mengucap sumpah akan dendamnya terhadap perang yang merenggut nyawa suaminya. Dan kata-kata itu mewujudkan satu kemampuan supernatural yang dapat menghadirkan manifestasi seorang mati untuk kembali _hidup_ di mata orang yang kehilangan, yang menginginkannya—hanya pada yang meminta ilusi tersebut. Kekuatan yang menurun pada keturunan anak-anak perempuan. Beberapa generasi terakhir adalah Ibu Mizki—Ann—, lalu Mizki, lalu—

_"Kemampuan ini berlanjut pada anak perempuanmu, Mizki. Luka."_

_"Apa kemampuan ini tak dapat tidak digunakan saja?"_

[ Kemampuan yang hanya disimpan akan membebani tubuh. Kutukan itu akan membunuhmu andaikata terus dikubur.

_"Ibu, ibu! Aku sayang ibu! Kita hidup sama-sama selamanya, ya!"_ ]

Desa yang membutuhkan 'pertolongan' itu adalah desa di sisih daerah, desa bekas perang dahulu. Banyak penduduk ditinggal mati sanak saudara. Dan Mizki tak tahan melihat pemandangan menyedihkan akan putus harapan menebar penjuru desa. Kekuatannya keluar pertama kali saat mengajak Luka memutari desa. Seorang penduduk menyapa, dan Mizki tahu ialah salah satu penduduk yang putus asa. Semua terjadi di luar kehendaknya. Kekuatan itu digunakan.

Lagi. Lagi. Berulang. Hingga kabar menyebar dan banyak orang datang kepadanya, meminta saudaranya kembali, saudara yang mati di medan perang, tolong kembalikan mereka.

Banyak, semakin banyak, hingga ia takut mereka akan menyambangi rumahnya, takut Luka tahu semua, dan Mizki memutuskan bahwa dia saja lah yang menghampiri penduduk. Luka terlalu kecil untuk paham, bahkan kalau perlu Luka tidak perlu terlibat. Tapi suatu malam Mizki mendapati ada pendar biru tipis di sekitar jemari Luka saat tidur; pertanda kekuatannya mulai bangkit.

[ _Semakin sering digunakan, kemunculan kekuatan pada sang penerus akan semakin dini pula. _]

Mizki pikir, semakin cepat seluruh penduduk mendapat ilusi, semakin cepat pula ia tak perlu lagi memakai kekuatannya. Namun—salah. Hari ke hari, penduduk yang meminta kian bertambah. Bertambah, bertambah, dan terus bertambah.

Memberikan ilusi seperti ini sungguh suatu hal buruk dan tak termaafkan; menipu. Penipuan. Tapi ia bertekad terus menghabiskan kekuatannya, dengan begitu, Luka tak akan mendapat imbas. Kekuatannya habis, Luka tak dapat menyerap apa-apa, tak bisa mendapat kekuatan ini. Begitulah tekadnya.

Mizki tahu ia egois—dan tak berdaya.

Tapi pemforsiran itu membebani tubuhnya. Ia kelelahan, ambruk di satu hari. Luka merawatnya, menyuruh istirahat di rumah, tapi Mizki menolak, ia tetap pergi, kalau tidak—penduduk akan bertandang ke rumahnya. Luka bisa tahu.

Ambang batas itu telah tiba, tepat ketika Luka bertanya. Luka menyadari semua. Luka mengikutinya, dan Mizki menyesal ia tidak menyadari—kewaspadan Mizki buyar. Konsentrasinya bercabang pada satu dan lain hal.

[ _Kemampuan yang hanya disimpan akan membebani tubuh. Kutukan itu akan membunuhmu andai kata terus dikubur. _Mizki tertawa, miris menyadari ironi di balik kalimat itu. ]

.

Inilah yang dilakukannya. Memenuhi desa akan ilusi.

.

Luka tertegun mendengar cerita ibu. Apa? Dongeng bohong macam apa itu?

.

.

"—Ayah! Kondisi ibu buruk! Ibu sakit! Ayah!" Luka mengguncang tangan ayah yang duduk tenang membaca buku di ruang tamu. "AYAH! Ibu—"

Ayah tak bergeming sedikitpun. Ayah berubah menjadi garis-garis hologram goyang.

.

[ _"Ketika pengguna kekuatan mati, ilusi buatannya akan ikut sirna." _]

.

"Luka," Mizki tersenyum pedih. Jemari menggapai, mengusap kepala Luka. "Begitulah. Ayahmu hanya … ilusi buatan ibu."

Jadi … karena itu ayah sering tak Luka jumpai di rumah?

.

Luka berlari ke jendela, terhenyak mendapati banyak jelma garis-garis hologram goyang. Di mana-mana.

"He-hei, Bruno …? Kau mau ke mana …?"

"Kaito—hei, jangan main petak umpet, itu tidak lucu."

"Miku? Kenapa kau … seperti akan menghilang—?"

"Hei, ke mana suamiku?"

"Kau melihat adikku? Kami sedang bermain bersama, dan tiba-tiba dia menghilang."

"Hei, kalian ke mana? Permainan kita belum selesai, 'kan?"

Luka membatu. Air mata menggenangi keping laksana langit biru.

.

[ _"Ketika pengguna kekuatan mati, ilusi buatannya akan ikut sirna." _]

.

"Bu …?"

.

.

_"—IBU!"_

* * *

_[Dulu]_

_Mizki menatap bayi dalam gendongannya. Manis. Iris mengimitasi cerah langit biru mengerjap balik, dan Mizki tak pernah lebih bahagia dari ini_.

* * *

_[Sekarang]_

Hari-hari Luka diawali dengan terbangun di tempat tidur. Keping biru langit mengerjap kena hambur keemasan menyusupi tirai jendela. Gadis itu mengucek mata yang sayu akan kantuk, sebelum beringsut kala mendengar aktivitas dapur. Ia berlari, menemui Mizki di depan tungku.

"Ah, pagi, Luka," Mizki tersenyum, menoleh dari balik bahu. Tangan-tangan sigap mengatur tungku. "Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Pagi," Luka melompati undakan kecil, menghampiri ibunya, memeluk leher yang merendah. "Nyenyak."

.

Meja makan terisi tiga orang; Mizki, ayah, dan Luka. Mereka sarapan sambil berbincang hangat.

.

Sore hari, Luka keluar rumah. Ia bermain dengan kawan-kawannya.

.

Mizki mengajaknya berjalan-jalan, menyambangi pasar malam yang baru dibuka dua hari lalu. Ayah turut serta. Ia dibelikan gula kapas, menaiki berbagai wahana. Tawanya membuncah riang.

.

Luka menjalani hari dengan rutinitas biasa. Membasuh diri, berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa, bertemu teman-teman, jam belajar dengan Mizki, menyambut petang di tepian sungai bersama kawan-kawan. Hari-harinya yang sederhana. Ketika ia sampai di rumah, ayah sudah pulang. Luka menunggu malam, dijemput lelap akan dongeng ayah.

.

Luka pikir, hidupnya lengkap. Ada ibu, ayah, dan dirinya.

.

Dari balik pintu, Ann memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Kesedihan menyeruak, air mata tumpah. Di dalam kamar, Luka tengah bermain dengan ilusi buatannya sendiri.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

a/n:

1) Sekedar _note_: kenapa Ann survive? Karena dia nggak ngeforsir, nggak kayak Mizki (sebenernya pengen lebih eksplor bagian Ann, tapi ya sudahlah). Apapun yang diforsir pasti hasilnya buruk, 'kan ;)

Kesimpulan? Perbuatan Mizki sia-sia. Dia udah begini-begini tapi Luka tetep nganu kemampuan tsb. Gatau deh pesan moralnya nyampe apa enggak, gebuk saja author geblek ini. Pokoknya biarkan semua mengalir deh ;) Dan saya nggak niat _bashing chara_ apapun yaa.

2) Well, prompt saya artiin sesuai persepsi. Anggaplah yang punya kemampuan gitu semacem penyihir #GAKGITU

3) Dibuat buru-buru karena ini kesempatan terakhir ngetik dan ngebet ikut celenj. Sila kalau mau abuse pakai krisar membangun, saya tahu ada banyak yang kudu diperbaikin di fic ini (apalagi plothole-nya). Huhu orz #nyeburkelaut #fotobarengikanpaus (?)

Nb: siapapun tolong kasih tahu saya genrenya.

Makasih sudah membaca /o/ (dan abaikan saja curhatan alay di atas)


End file.
